


The Domestic Life of Reno and Tseng

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of injuries and other general Turk things, Post Advent Children, Some Humor, Some Power Imbalance, Turk Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Even Turks have downtime.





	The Domestic Life of Reno and Tseng

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Domestic" prompt for rarepair week way back in February. Finally got around to finishing and editing it. Enjoy. :)

“Fuck,” Reno hissed as he sank into the hot water. 

“Language.”

“Fuck you!”

Tseng tsked but didn’t respond, his focus currently taken up with examining the clothes Reno had soaking in the sink. Reno grinned. You could still see the blood if you squinted, but hell if he was throwing away perfectly good clothes just because they’d gotten a little…brainy.

“You gonna come join me or what?”

Tseng let the clothes drop back into the sink. “I thought you were sore?” His eyes raked Reno’s skin but not in the ‘I wanna fuck you’ way. More in the ‘I’m considering tranqing you and calling medical to haul you to the infirmary’ way. 

Reno huffed and settled back into the water. If that’s how it was gonna be then… He closed his eyes and relaxed.

He peeked one eye open when Tseng’s belt hit the floor, and he was openly watching the show by the time the man was naked and stepping into the bath.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about, yo.”

“Do you want me to wash your back or front?” Tseng asked, ignoring him.

“I want a blowjob.”

Tseng cocked an eyebrow. “Perhaps later.”

Making the decision for him, Tseng slipped into the water behind Reno. Reno’s eyelids drooped as he watched Tseng lather up the washcloth, and he was asleep by the time it touched his shoulders. 

================================

Reno was still muttering about the blowjob he was “owed” three days later. Tseng paid him no mind as he drank his tea and read the newspaper, something which Reno never did, the man having stated long ago that it was all just ShinRa propaganda anyway, so what was the point?

The _point_ was that someone had to make certain the propaganda actually sounded believable. 

“I don’t recall the last time you gave me a blowjob,” Tseng said, taking another sip of his tea. He honestly didn’t care, but if the question would make Reno be quiet for even a moment, it was worth asking.

Reno paused, his hands curled around the tie Tseng had wrapped around his neck, as Tseng did every morning, before he shrugged and yanked it off, as Reno did every morning. 

“You never ask for one.” He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt.

“I’m not certain that qualified as ‘asking.’” Tseng gave Reno’s shirt a pointed glance. 

Reno huffed as he redid the third button.

“Well _sorry_ I was banged up all to hell and didn’t ask it _nicely._ What more do you want from me, yo? You want me to beg?” Reno’s grin could only be described as ‘lecherous.’

“A ‘please’ will suffice.”

Reno rolled his eyes and plopped into the chair across from Tseng. Reaching across the table, he stole Tseng’s breakfast without asking. He made a face when he took a bite and the plate came skittering back across the table as Reno shoved it at him. Tseng’s lips twitched. 

“Not to your liking?” he asked, taking a bite of his toast.

“How do you eat that? That shit’s nasty, yo.”

“It’s an acquired taste.”

Truthfully, Tseng wasn’t terribly fond of the spread either, but it kept Reno from stealing his food, so it served its purpose.

“I’ve arranged a pickup at Boco’s Bakery.” Tseng’s eyes darted towards the clock on the wall, which read 7:33.

Reno shrugged and then winced and rubbed at his shoulder. Tseng made a mental note to leave him on desk duty. “I’ll get it later.”

Tseng turned the page of his newspaper. “The President’s coffee is also part of the order.”

The coffee which Rufus expected to be on his desk every morning at exactly 7:45 and no later.

Reno cursed as he jumped out of the chair. He darted this way and that, stuffing things into his pockets, before coming to a complete stop in front of the coat rack by the door. He cursed again and began searching.

Tseng allowed him to scramble blindly around the apartment while he read through the rest of the article he’d been skimming. 

“It’s under the sofa,” he called out, once he’d turned the page.

“Fucker,” Reno hissed, loud enough to be noticeably heard. He dropped to the floor in front of the sofa, popping back up a moment later, magrod held high in victory. “Why didn’t you hang it up, yo?”

“That is a good question,” Tseng replied, turning another page. A weapon capable of taking down a Guard Hound in a single blow didn’t belong on the floor. Tseng had merely taken the liberty of kicking it underneath the sofa, lest anyone step on it in the middle of the night. 

Reno’s scowl turned towards the clock, which now read 7:39. He let the subject drop as he cursed one final time and ran out the door. It slammed shut behind him.

Tseng pulled his PHS out of his pocket. He pressed four and waited.

“Sir?” Elena’s voice filtered through the speaker.

“How is he fairing?”

Elena sighed. “He still doesn’t look great, but he’s insisting on being in the office today. I haven’t been able to convince him otherwise.”

Of course not. Rufus rarely listened to him, let alone his newest Turk.

“ETA?”

“We’re running more behind than we originally thought. I’m guessing about 8:15? Maybe later?”

“Thank you. Keep me notified if anything changes.”

“Yes, sir.”

Tseng hung up. 

He turned the page of his newspaper. 

================================

“Hey there,” Reno growled, coming up behind him.

The receptionist gave them a startled glance before making her excuses and skittering away. It left them alone in the lobby, ShinRa’s once bustling building now barely at half capacity on the best days.

“Reno,” Tseng greeted.

“So, apparently the President was sick this morning, yo.”

“So I’ve been informed.”

Reno took a step forward. “You-”

Tseng grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him forward. The resulting kiss wasn’t pleasant, not with Reno frowning through the entire thing, but it kept him from making too much of a scene, and that’s all Tseng could ever hope for. He allowed Reno to push him backwards until they’d settled behind one of the large decorative plants.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?”

Tseng raised an eyebrow. Weren’t they all?

Reno snorted. “I guess I can’t argue that. How about you give me my blowjob to make up for it?”

Tseng waited patiently.

“…Please.”

“Why don’t we have lunch instead?”

Reno frowned.

“You’ll delay your healing if you don’t get enough nutrition,” Tseng added, poking Reno right where he knew it’d hurt. Reno jerked back.

“And if you don’t heal, I’ll be forced to put you on desk duty again tomorrow.” The scene Reno had made that morning after being informed that he was, once again, not going to be allowed into the field had been something to behold. Or so Tseng had been informed by Elena afterward. He’d been unavailable when the news had been delivered, too busy attempting to convince Rufus that he could afford to miss one meeting with Tuesti without losing face.

Reno’s eyes narrowed. “Is that an invitation or an order?”

“You decide.”

Reno huffed and rolled his eyes. He stepped back, returning the space to Tseng. His superior. “Yeah, yeah, whatever, yo. Let’s go eat then.”

Tseng took him back to his apartment, where he’d kept Reno’s favorite soup warm. Reno muttered about ‘how the hell he found time to do this shit,’ which Tseng ignored in favor of handing him a bowl.

They were called back early by a frantic Elena and mildly perturbed Rude when Rufus passed out at his desk. Rufus insisted he’d just needed a moment to rest his eyes. Tseng - gently - guided him back to bed.

Reno did not get his blowjob.

================================

Reno was dead tired when he stumbled into what he hoped was Tseng’s apartment. His brain had been too foggy to process which door was which, and since his passcard worked for every room in the building - it belonged to ShinRa, after all - he didn’t much care at the moment. Either Tseng was about to have a hissy fit over Reno throwing himself into bed beside him, dirty clothes and all, or Rude was about to have a _rude_ awakening.

Heh.

Either way, Reno was gonna sleep straight through to tomorrow night and maybe the day after, if Tseng let him.

A soft sigh from the darkened bedroom indicated Reno had the right place. He grinned as he found his way to the bed and rolled on top of it, covers be damned. It was warm enough, and Tseng wouldn’t let him freeze to death in the middle of the night. Probably.

Another sigh. “You realize your own apartment isn’t just for show, correct?”

“Sure it is,” Reno mumbled, already burying his face into the nearest pillow.

There was a beat where Tseng was probably debating whether or not he wanted to get into the semantics right then, before the man apparently decided he didn’t. Fingers threaded through Reno’s hair. 

“Did you complete your objective?”

“Yep.”

“It brought you across town?” ‘To this apartment building’ went unsaid.

“Yep.”

Another beat, this time waiting for Reno to say more. Reno didn’t. He could imagine Tseng’s expression: flitting from annoyance to curiosity, back to annoyance, and then to acceptance as he kept his mouth shut.

No rank in bed. Those were the rules. Reno could tell Tseng about his mission if he wanted, but the Vice Director wasn’t required to give the Director his report until they reached the office tomorrow. 

“Are you injured?” Tseng asked, finally settling on a question that could go either way. 

“Nah.”

Fingers trailed across Reno’s back. Looking for wet spots. He rolled over and smacked them away. “I said nah!”

“I thought you wanted a blowjob?” Tseng asked, as if his intentions should have been obvious. 

“Bullshit,” Reno muttered, though he parted his thighs. He wasn’t about to say no if Tseng was willing to follow through with the lie.

Tseng undressed him in the dark, doing a decent job of at least pretending he wasn’t checking for unseen injuries as his hands glided over his skin. It was just Reno’s luck that he was too damn tired to appreciate it when that hot, wet mouth finally found the right spot. 

Fucking Tseng. Probably planned it all.

He did let Reno sleep until noon the next day, though. 

================================

“Here,” Reno said, thrusting a paper bag at him.

Tseng raised an eyebrow as he accepted it. His lips curled upward as he pulled out what looked to be a genuine Wutai throwing knife. Such things were rare these days, Wutai having been told to cease production of their weapons when ShinRa had forcibly converted them into a tourist location. Throwing knives were especially hard to come by; a number had been lost during the war and the subsequent rebellions. Lost in the limbs of SOLDIERs, who’d merely pulled them out and kept on going as if nothing had happened. 

Most that had been collected off of the battlefield afterward had been given to the families as memorials. 

“I found it while I was takin’ care of business,” Reno added. Which meant he’d stolen it from the target’s home. How a reporter had managed to get her hands on such an item was something Tseng would have to look into later.

“Thank you.”

“I can keep it at my place, if you want.”

Tseng shook his head. Once upon a time he might have been hesitant to show any interest in his homeland, but nowadays he worked for a man whose trust was based on actions, not parentage. Rufus would not care if he adorned his home with relics from the past.

“Did you see it and think of me?” Tseng asked, amused.

Reno shrugged. “Thought I’d do something nice for you for once, yo.”

“You could fill out your paperwork properly.” Tseng indicated the papers strewn across the kitchen table. His own paperwork, made that much more difficult by Reno’s constant attempts to draw him away from it. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I don’t know if I like you that much.” Reno’s eyes sparkled as he grinned.

Tseng placed his pen on the table and stood. Reno was still grinning as he kissed him on the mouth, though it turned into an open-mouthed “O” as he made his way along Reno’s jawline, his hands tugging at Reno’s belt. 

“How would you like a proper blowjob?” 

“You gotta ask?” Reno answered. He took hold of Tseng’s tie and tugged him towards the bedroom.

Now it would be wrinkled.

Tseng found he wasn’t even annoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you all thought! Comments & kudos are love. <3
> 
> Hopefully it was okay. I'm really not used to writing the Turks. ^^;


End file.
